1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a clip assembly for a pacifier and in particular to one which will rewind automatically when spat out by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pacifier is a rubber object that one gives a baby to suck so that it does not cry. However, the pacifier will be made dirty and get infected easily when spat out to the floor by a child thereby often causing damage to the health of the child. Hence, it has been proposed to use a clip B (see FIG. 1) to tie a pacifier A so as to prevent it from contacting the floor when the pacifier is spat out by a child. As shown in FIG. 1, the clip B includes a fastener B1 for securing to the clothes of a child, a link B2 having an end connected with the fastener B1, and a retainer ring B21 connected with another end of the link B2 and a loop member A1 of a pacifier A. However, such a clip cannot prevent the pacifier from contacting the floor when the child is crawling on the floor. In addition, the pacifier may cause hindrance for the child to crawl on the floor.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip assembly for a pacifier which can obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.